Episode 50
Episode 50 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. During this episode, TJ announced that he officially changed his last name to Cena. He also tried to sell drugs to his Patreon faggots. They discussed TJ haters, envious white chicks, nuke dento be black ying farmers, retarded cops, and Feminazis oppressing men. Prev: Episode 49 Next: Episode 51 Highlights * A racist bitch who claims black people spread Ebola * Stupid Conspiracy theories * Julian Blanc's sexual degeneracy: harassing Japanese girls * Dumb police officers Videos Played # The Amazing Atheist Rapist # Confused Girl Says She Wants To Be Black Because Blacks Are More Privileged! # Nukes Don't Exist! # "Randy Rhoads" is "Randi Rhodes" a transvestigation special event. # 'Orange Is the New Black' Star Lea DeLaria - Shouts Down Subway Preacher # Julien Teaches His 'Dating' Techniques To Pick Up Women (bitch got scared and deleted his bullshit, this is a small clip of it) # Police Charge 90-year-old Man, 2 Pastors with Feeding Homeless # Aussie Cameraman Gets Confession Then Carjacked (not the same video, but same story) # Would you experience North Korea? # A video about Kiss of Love Kochi (Can't find) # Ex-SEAL Describes Killing Bin Laden (different video, same story) # The Whizdom - Male Urinary Device # Hilarious Commercial - The Wunder Boner. # Toilet Tunes - Make Music When You Take a Leak # Banned Infomercial Ad: Chatty Patty # Kush Commercial "A Natural Rest for the Breast" # Style Screamer - Look Chic While Shrieking Terror into Criminals # Plate Talk Puts a Whiteboard On Your Car # My Lil' Reminder Infomercial Start of the Show The peasants talked about how John Cena is bad at acting and wrestling. They watched about a video about some windbag dipshit with an assualt rifle explaining why TJ likes rape. They watched a video made by a hermaphrodite about how she wants to be black because black people are more privileged, which is bullshit. They watched a conspiracy video about how nuclear bombs aren't real. Middle of the Show The peasants watched another shitty conspiracy video about some stupid guy who claimed that Randy Rhoads did not die in a plane crash but instead got a sex change. They watched a video about an Orange Is the New Black Star Lea DeLaria confronting an annoying street preacher on a New York train. Then, they watched a video about Julian Blanc teaching a bunch of young white men how to sexually harass Japanese girls. After that, they watched a news story about scumbag police officers arresting a 90-year-old man for feeding the poor. They then watched a news story about a man confessing to a cameraman for shooting a woman. That same guy who shot the woman stole the cameraman's van and escaped. End of the Show The peasants watched a video about how safe North Korea is and why it's a good vacation destination. They then watched a news story about how kissing or showing affection in public is outlawed in India. They then watched a news story about an Ex-Navy Seal who claimed he shot Osama Bin Ladin then he got in trouble for revealing that information. Then they proceeded to the Stupid Ad Segment. One of the ads was the Wunder Boner. Quotes * "This guy is an imbecile.....Someone should rape this guy" -TJ talking about the guy who thinks TJ likes rape * "He just mad that no-one's having rape fantasies about him" -TJ talking about the same guy who thinks TJ likes rape * "These conspiracy nuts, they're so fucking stupid" -Scotty * "Man... India's fucking stupid" -TJ * "THAT BLACK MAN IS BUYING CHEERIOS, HE'S A CRIMINAL!" -Scotty mocking that girl who wanted to be black. Trivia * Conspiracy theorists are stupid * The Wunder Boner ad was the least stupid ad Disclaimer Offended? ->Disclaimer Page Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Stubs